


It's a Pop-Culture Reference. Sorry.

by anneryn7



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Multi, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles surrounding different Bonnie ships. She tries to explain TV shows, movies, plays, etc. to some of her favorite vamps. Fluff. Bamon, Blaus/Klonnie, Bonlijah, Stefonnie, Kennett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: Some Bamon fluff for you.**

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

"Seriously Judgy, how can you watch this?" Damon whined from the opposite end of the couch.

"What are you talking about? How do you not like this? Are you serious right now?" I asked him.

"I don't understand why it's up to two brothers to save the world. I mean, seriously? Does no one else realize that all hell is breaking loose? It's so unrealistic."

"Are you serious?" I countered. "Says you? You realize that every time something big and bad comes to Mystic Falls you and Stefan act like it's your civic duty to fend it off because naturally, you think everyone else is helpless. How is this any different?" I defended. He smirked and then shut his mouth. "That's right, Salvatore. Nothing to say?" I asked. "Cat got your tongue?" I taunted.

"It'd rather a witch had my tongue." He winked and moved closer to me.

"You don't get to insult Supernatural and then expect me to mack on you."

"If I watch with you and try not to insult the main characters, no more cold shoulder?" He tried. I shrugged.

"We'll see."

* * *

"You know Dean is kind of growing on me. Sam is too whiny. He's too much like Stefan. Too much of a do-gooder." Damon mused. I tried not to smile. I knew he'd like it. "What's the deal with Castiel?" Damon asked.

"He's an angel. He doesn't really understand all of our human ways." I explained.

"I think he's got a hard-on for Dean. There's bromance and then there's whatever they have going on."

"They would be cute together." I agreed. Damon just smirked.

"So, this is what you're always watching?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Among other things," I told him.

"You have a thing for demons, don't you?" Damon asked, nuzzling my neck.

"I don't know. Hunters are pretty hot."

"You're telling me that you had a thing for Alaric?" He asked, visibly jealous.

"He was hot." I admitted. He was on top of me before I could blink.

"I'm hot." He argued.

"Yes, yes you are." I agreed as he kissed me and started to take off my clothes. "We're not finished watching Supernatural." I complained.

"Who says we're stopping? I bet you've gotten yourself off to the show before." He breathed in my ear. I shivered against him. "The only difference is I'll be getting you off this time."

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, I thought this would be a fun concept to write about – nothing too serious. It'll be a collection of drabbles, not all Bamon, but centered around Bonnie (Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah, Bonnie/Stefan). Ratings will most likely vary. I'm not sure what shows/movies I'll include, yet. BUT feel free to suggest some. :-)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Review?


	2. How the Grinch Stole Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN HOW THE GRINCH STOLE CHRISTMAS OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: Bonlijah sweetness for everyone!**

* * *

 

Chapter Two:

* * *

I handed Elijah a mug of hot chocolate, as I sat down next to him and made myself comfortable. I moved a throw blanket over my legs and started to play the movie. It'll be interesting to see what Elijah has to say about this one.

"What are we watching, Miss Bennett?" Elijah asked, his eyes twinkling. I shot him a knowing glance.

"We're watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas." I told him. He nodded.

"It sounds… interesting."

"It's based off of a children's book." I told him.

"I can't say that I've read it." "Have you read anything from Dr. Suess?" I asked him. He only shook his head. "You'll like it." I promised. "Just don't be afraid to in touch with your inner child." I told him. He smiled and took a sip of his hot chocolate. I snuggled into his side.

* * *

"You know, this Grinch character reminds me a bit of my brother… Niklaus." Elijah mused. I almost spit out my mouthful of hot chocolate – I was laughing so hard. "He doesn't take kindly to others rejecting him, either." He smiled, softly.

"I'm never going to be able to get that image out of my head. I'm forever going to picture Klaus dressed up as the Grinch." I told him. He was the one laughing now.

"There's no way Max would be able to pull that sleigh all by himself. It's not possible of a dog his size." Elijah shook his head at the movie.

"Hey, it's a movie for kids. It's not supposed to be completely factual. Use your imagination. Live a little." I poked his side.

* * *

"They did get one thing right." Elijah decided. My eyebrows rose.

"And what would that be?" I asked him.

"If you want to sway a man, a female is normally your best option." He mused.

"That's what you got out of the entire movie?" I asked him. I almost didn't see the mischievous glint in his eye. I hit him, playfully, in the chest. "This is the last time I try to watch a movie with you."

"You say that, but we both know we'll be repeating the process in a couple days." He argued. I sighed.

"Just admit that you liked it." I tried. He tried not to smile. I got on his lap and kissed him. "You," I kissed him, again. "Liked," I kissed his nose. "It," I kissed his forehead.

"I did find it quite enjoyable." He nodded. "Cindy was adorable."

"Cindy Lou Who," I corrected.

"Technicalities," he muttered as he kissed me, harder this time.

"There has to be some movie that you've seen that you enjoyed… that's from my lifetime."

"Actually, I rather enjoyed _Lord of the Rings_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Review?  
> -Anneryn


	3. Mean Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN MEAN GIRLS OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: Klonnie action!**

* * *

 

Chapter Three:

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually watching this." Klaus said in disbelief as he plopped down onto my bed.

"It's not like I invited you over here." I reminded him. "Why are you here?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I was bored. 'Lijah is off doing something with Rebekah and Kol is… Well, who knows what Kol is doing. Am I bothering you, love?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders."You know I can't stay away from you for long." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're staying, you're watching this with me." I told him.

"Somehow, I had already figured that out." He sighed. He picked me up and laid me on top of him. I wiggled around, until I got comfortable. I sighed, contently, as my back laid against his chest. "What are we watching?"

"Mean Girls," I responded. I settled in and watched the movie. He didn't say anything – for a while. I kept stealing glances at him. "Are women really that vicious?"He asked me. I laughed and nodded.

"You've met your sister – haven't you?" I asked him. He fought a smile, but nodded.

"Come to think of it, they very well could have based Regina off of her." He whispered. My body shook uncontrollably with giggles.

"Just don't tell her that."

* * *

"Your high school wasn't like that." He stated. I shook my head.

"We really didn't have many cat fights. The worst we had was Caroline and she definitely grew out of that. She's awesome now. You'd never know." "I could see that." He pressed. I stuck my tongue out at him. "She and Elena used to get into it."

"They fought?"

"Not physically," I told him. He chuckled.

"I wouldn't put it passed Rebekah to hit me with a bus if I pissed her off."

"Maybe you should stop daggering her." I suggested.

"What fun would that be?"

"I could have her watch this movie with me next."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Reviews?  
> -Anneryn


	4. Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: Some more Bonnie/Klaus action.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

* * *

"In what world could a girl be strong enough to kick a vampire's ass?" Damon asked as he zoned in on the TV screen.

"Obviously in Sunnydale," I told him.

"She's so… tiny. How can she be that strong?"

"It's no different than a superhero, Damon. You're reading too much into it." I told him. Klaus chuckled.

"She should come to Mystic Falls." Klaus added. I looked over at him. He shrugged, innocently. "She's attractive." He smirked. I hit his arm.

"She's hot." Damon corrected. I shot him a look. "What? It's not like I'm the one dating you, Judgy. It's not my fault Klaus is whipped." It was Damon's turn to smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Apart from Buffy being gorgeous, why would you want her here? She'd kill you." I pressed.

"Sweetheart, she could try, but no one could kill me."

"I could." I told him. He swooped in fused my lips with his.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, love."

* * *

"You know who Giles reminds me of?" Damon asked me. I shook my head.

"Ric - I could totally see them getting along. You know, if Ric drank less and Giles drank more." He smirked. I started laughing.

"Caroline could be a less intense Cordelia." I added.

"What's the deal with Xander?" Damon questioned.

"What do you mean? He's an essential part of the Scooby gang. He's the reliable, lovable friend that sometimes jinxes things and attracts demons." I told him.

"He keeps things light. He's awesome." I defended him. Klaus shook with laughter.

"I don't think we have a Xander."

"We have Jeremy." I replied. Klaus was doubled over at this point.

"That makes you Willow, sweetheart." Klaus voiced. I smiled.

"I'm very okay with that."

"You'd look so hot dressed in one of those sweaters with a skirt of hers." Klaus whispered in my ear. I blushed. "I keep picturing her kissing you, among other things." He breathed. I guarantee my face is scarlet.

"You know that I can hear you, right?" Damon prodded.

"It doesn't bother me, sweetheart."

* * *

 

"Does the world almost end that many times throughout the entire show?" Damon asked. I nodded.

"Pretty much. It's pretty accurate the about how many times something awful comes to Mystic Falls."

"It's strangely addicting." Klaus mused.

"Angel broods too much."

"I'm sure you like Angeles better." I teased. He nodded.

"He has that same tragic love with Buffy that you and Stefan have with Elena."

"Shut it, Witchy." He glared at me.

"You like Buffy." I grinned, feeling triumphant.


	5. Kiss the Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN KISS THE GIRLS OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: Finally some Stefonnie action!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

"What are we watching?" I asked Stefan as I laid down next to him, on his bed. He glanced over at me, smiling.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago – I told you I was coming over." I reminded him. He pulled me on top of him and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. "Damon wanted to talk for a minute." I told him, pulling away.

"What did my brother want?" He asked.

"Just the usual," I didn't go into detail. He nodded.

"I'm not sure what the movie is about. I recorded it last week." He revealed. I nodded.

"If it sucks, we can always make out instead." I kissed him again.

"If you keep doing that then we won't make it to the movie." He warned. I sighed and rolled off of him. He hit play. "It's Kiss the Girls with Morgan Freeman." He told me.

"I've seen this before." I told him. "It's been forever, but I remember it being good.

* * *

"I don't understand how someone could become a serial killer. It's just so… twisted." I shuddered. He chuckled.

"Being a predator is in some people's nature. If you want to get technical, I'm a serial killer."

"Then explain it to me."

"Vampires thrive on the hunt. We live for the chase. I'm a ripper. It's exhilarating." He explained. I frowned, nodding. I think I understand what he's getting at, but it's disturbing, nonetheless.

"As long as you've got that under control now. I'm not going to stand for that." I told him.

"You don't have to worry about me, Bonnie."

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to stop."

"I know." He cuddled next to me as we watched Morgan Freeman and Ashley Judd race to free the kidnapped girls. I jumped and hid my face in Stefan's chest during the creepy scenes. I'm a chicken. I have no shame. Vampires? I can handle. Werewolves? No problem. Serial killers? Shit just got real. "How do you handle watching all of your cop shows?" He asked me as I kept my face buried.

"The good guys always prevail in the end. That makes it easier. Well, that and they're so interesting." I murmured.

"They've got the guy. You can look now." He assured me. I looked in time to see the credits rolling.

"I'm sorry I'm such a baby." I whispered.

"A sexy baby," he smirked.

"Your sexy baby," I corrected.


	6. SpongeBob SquarePants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN SPONGEBOB OR THE CHARACTERS. (Thankfully.)

**A/N: Some Kennett action for everyone!:)**

* * *

 

Chapter Six:

* * *

"Tell me again why I agreed to hang out with today, when you're watching a cartoon." Kol pressed. I looked over at his pained face and laughed.

"It's not like I planned on watching this, but it's fun to torture you with it." I grinned. He grimaced. "I was babysitting my neighbor's daughter and she's obsessed with SpongeBob. Do you really think this is what I spend my free time watching?" I asked him. He glowered at me, but shook his head. "Don't be such a sourpuss." I teased.

"I'm watching a fucking sponge talk to a stupid starfish."

"I thought you were supposed to be the fun brother." I poked his side.

"Careful Bonnie," he grabbed my hand.

"Or what?"

"Or… I'll make you listen to his annoying voice for a week straight." He threatened. I laughed.

"You're just like Squidward."

"Take that back."

"Make me." I challenged. He turned off the TV and started tickling my sides, mercilessly. We rolled around the floor and he ended up on top of me. I kissed him and wrapped a leg around his waist. He left a trail of blazing kisses from my jaw to my collarbone. I groaned. His hands flirted with the hem of my shirt. I tried to move his hand under my shirt, but he refused to budge. He ground his pelvis against mine, causing me to moan.

"Take it back." He tried, again. He kept up with his ministrations. I whined.

"Stop teasing me."

"Take it back."

"Never," I breathed. He smiled, darkly, before continuing to explore my body. Slowly, are clothes started to litter the floor. All he did was tease me. I'm running out of patience. "Fine! I take it back."

"Say it."

"You're not like Squidward." I conceded. He smiled, victoriously. "But, you do remind me a little of Patrick." I deadpanned. His smirk fell.

"It's going to be a long night for you."

"I'm counting on it."


	7. My Sister's Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN MY SISTER'S KEEPER OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: Some Bonlijah love!:)**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

* * *

"I can't believe you offered to watch a sappy movie with me." I told Elijah. He smiled and shrugged, indifferently.

"You experience the emotions in life, it's not too different."

"It's heart-wrenching." I argued.

"I have no problems with that. I'd like to think that I am more than capable to be your shoulder to cry on." He mused. I smiled and snuggled into his side. I started to play the movie. I haven't read the book, but I've seen enough of the trailer to know what to expect. All too soon, the tears started flooding down my face. Elijah didn't say much, just used his thumb to wipe them away. He never complained.

I smiled and refrained from crying happy tears when Cameron Diaz shaved her head so her daughter wouldn't be scared to or think that she was ugly in any way. What an awesome mom.

When Kate found out that her boyfriend died right after prom, I felt my heart shatter right along with hers. Now I remember why I don't make it a habit to watch these kinds of movies all the time. They're too emotional. I hate crying and watching this… I can't seem to stop.

Elijah kissed my neck and held me to him as the movie played.

When the movie ended, I mopped off my face and looked up at him. "What's the verdict?" I asked.

"It's a very touching film." He agreed. "Perhaps the next film we watch won't be quite as depressing." He suggested, the corners of his mouth turning up. I nodded, letting out a small laugh.

"We both agree on that one." I assured him.

"Was I a suitable shoulder?" He asked. I nodded.

"You were wonderful."

"Wonderful enough to make you forget about the movie we just watched?"

"Are you asking me if you're getting lucky tonight?"

"Miss Bennett, I fully intend to make love to you and have your body sing." He responded.


	8. Snakes on a Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN SNAKES ON A PLANE OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: Some Bamon action for ya. :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

* * *

 I threw a gummy worm at Damon in effort to get him to stop shaking the couch. I shifted and tried to get comfortable. I let him pick the movie this time. He decided on _Snakes on the Plane_. He put his head on my lap and got comfortable. I just shook my head.

"You know, the view would be a lot better if you were topless." He mused, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Hush, the movie's starting."

"I've seen it more times than I can count." He protested.

"You picked it."

"And you're going to hold it against me for the rest of my life, aren't you?" He asked.

"You're dead." I reminded him.

"Okay, for the rest of my undead life," he corrected. I didn't answer him. He sat up and started nuzzling my chest. I tried to push him away, but he just nipped at me through my shirt.

"Will you let me watch this, please?" I asked.

"I'm not stopping you, Judgy." He said innocently, with his best rendition of puppy-dog eyes. I sighed and he lay back down, finally behaving himself.

We settled into the movie. I laughed as the couple started to have sex in the bathroom and got mauled by snakes. I forgot how funny this movie was.

"Amateurs," Damon breathed, chuckling. By the middle of the movie, my stomach hurt from laughing.

"Just how many times have you seen this movie?" I asked Damon. He keeps quoting the movie.

"Don't ask – you don't want to know." He told me. I watched his content face as he mouthed the words. He looks so innocent. "My favorite part is coming up." He told me, shaking my knee. I turned my attention to the TV screen. Samuel L. Jackson looked pissed. "Enough is enough! I have had it with these motherfuckin' snakes on this motherfuckin' plane! Everybody strap in! We're about to open some fuckin' windows." Damon quoted perfectly. He saw me laughing and smirked.

I'm definitely going to have to watch more movies with Damon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	9. Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: Klonnie** **with a bit of Kennett action!:)**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

* * *

"Sweetheart, are you seriously making me watch _Twilight_?" Klaus complained as he gripped my waist and fell onto the couch with me. I nodded.

"Oh, come on, Nik. It's not that bad." Kol assured him, as he pushed Klaus' feet off of one end of the couch. "Alice is positively stunning." He smirked. I rolled his eyes.

"Everyone needs some cheesy vampire romance in their lives. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have you." I told Klaus. He chuckled.

"Darling, if you didn't have him, I would be at your door within seconds. Trust me. You can count on that." Kol laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that, but it's starting. So, both of you shut up."

"Then give me somewhere else to put my mouth, love." Klaus winked as he started to nuzzle my neck. I bit my lip and forced myself to watch my movie.

"So, he's forever a vampire and that bloke chooses to go to high school over and over again? That's no way to live. What a pussy." Kol shook his head. I just laughed.

"At least I didn't watch you while you slept, sweetheart. Even I have boundaries." Klaus teased.

"That's true." I added. I cozied up next to Klaus and started stuffing my face with popcorn.

"They seriously sparkle? I thought Stefan was kidding when he said that they shimmered in the sun." Kol frowned. "They're not vampires. That's giving all of us a bad name."

"It's fiction, brother. Do you really think they had a guide for how to actually kill vampires?" Klaus asked.

"They have been more than few that have gotten the some of the basics right. I have no idea how much crack the creator was smoking."

"I can't believe how upset you're getting over this. It's not real." I told Kol.

"That's easy for you to say. This isn't a movie butchering your species." He reminded me, frowning. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, you're acting like there have never been any movies where all witches are evil and green." I laughed.

* * *

By the time the movie was over, we all had a much needed laugh. I think the Mikaelson duo actually enjoyed it, but I doubt they'd ever admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review lovelies! :)


	10. A Very Potter Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS…  
> NOR DO I OWN A VERY POTTER MUSICAL OR THE CHARACTERS… (So sad.)

**A/N:** **Bamon/Stefonnie action for you all! :)**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

* * *

"Come on, Judgy. Isn't it bad enough that you made us watch all eight Harry Potter movies last weekend?" Damon whined at me.

"No one is making you stay, Damon. I'm sure Stefan would be okay with watching this without you." I pointed out. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"I'm not leaving you alone with Stefan. He'll have you all to himself." Damon shook his head.

"Trust me, brother. We'd both enjoy it." Stefan winked as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled.

"What's the point of dating two men, if you're only with one them?" Damon argued. I shrugged.

"You're the one who wants to leave."

"Shut up." Damon pouted. I pressed play on my laptop and watched the play load on the projector.

"It's epic." I promised Stefan. "The sequel is better, but it won't make sense if you don't watch the first one, first."

"The movies were bad enough." Damon whined, laying his head on my lap.

"Shush," I quieted him, placing a finger in front of my lips.

* * *

I sang along quietly when the songs started. I was unabashedly giddy. Stefan laughed along with me. I had a feeling he would be into this. Unlike Damon, he actually read the books and went with me to see the last couple movies at their midnight premieres.

"Bonnie, you're 'super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot!'" Stefan exclaimed, nibbling on my ear. I smiled and kissed his hand.

* * *

"You know… Voldemort is a villain that I could get behind." Damon admitted.

"So you're Professor Quirrell?" I asked him. Damon glared at me.

"No. That's not what I said."

"You want to be the top in their bromance?" Stefan guessed.

"It's better than being bottom." Damon shrugged.

"How would you know that?" I asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked.

* * *

"Draco kills me." I laughed.

"He's not that funny." Damon argued.

"You're so bitter." I told him.

"Duh. Have you met me?" Damon sneered.

"I bet you were a Dementor in your past life." Stefan suggested. I giggled.

"Or he was macking on one." I added.

"What is this? Gang up on Damon day?" He asked, sitting up. Stefan and I nodded in unison.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked him.

"I'll make you wish I was using the Cruciatus curse on you." He winked. "I'm going to make your body scream."

"Promise?" I quipped.

"He won't be the only one." Stefan smirked. Something tells me it's going to be a long, long night. And I'm definitely okay with that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	11. Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS…  
> NOR DO I OWN BRAVE OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: Some Bonlijah for everyone. :)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

* * *

"I don't understand your fascination with children's movies." Elijah told me. I laughed.

"They're heartwarming and you're never too old for Disney movies. You can't honestly tell me that you've never wanted to watch a cartoon – can you?" I asked him. "You watched _How the Grinch Stole Christmas with_ me, remember?"

"I remember."

"So, trust me." I suggested. He smiled.

"I trust you, Bonnie." He assured me.

"Great! Let's watch _Brave_." I suggested as I started the movie.

* * *

"Merida reminds me of Rebekah. She always wanted to hunt with us, against our father's wishes." Elijah mused. "She always wanted to prove that she was as capable as the men." He smiled.

"Who doesn't remind you of your sister?" I teased.

"She is quite a character." He mused.

"You're adorable." I told him.

"I'm manly."

"And adorable," I chimed. He smiled.

"Just adorable?"

"Maybe a few other things," I shrugged.

"Care to share?"

"Um, not really."

"I'm sure I can persuade you."

"Maybe after the movie," I replied.

"Or a short intermission?" He asked as he started working his hands under my shirt. I squirmed under his hold and fought for the remote.

" _Brave_ first," I told him.

* * *

"I wonder how it feels to be turned into a bear." Elijah thought aloud.

"I'm sure I can configure a spell, if you're really curious." I told him. He laughed.

"That won't be necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

"I've never had siblings. Looking back, would you compare Klaus and Kol to the twins?" I asked him. He choked on the wine he was drinking. It sprayed out of his mouth and flew all over the coffee table in front of us. I giggled at his outburst. After he gained his composure he wiped off his face and gave me a look.

"Now that you mention it, Kol and Niklaus were very similar to the twins." He smiled.

* * *

"The animation is over. Now am I allowed to persuade you?" He whispered. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I suppose it would only be fair…" I gave in. His smile turned predatory.

"If you tell me now, you'll be rewarded."

"Promise?"

"I do."

"I think you're sexy and intelligent."

"Is that all?"

"You might also be suave and charming…"

"And…?"

"Nope. That's all." I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled. "Wait, you may be sweet, thoughtful, loving, old-fashioned, and spontaneous."

"Just maybe?"

"Yes."

"Then, I owe you a reward, Miss Bennett."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kennett next chapter! Reviews are love.  
> -Anneryn


	12. Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN UNDERWORLD OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N:** **As promised, some Kennett for everyone. :-)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

* * *

"I don't understand why every vampire movie has to have werewolves now. They're not _that_ great." Kol huffed. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"You're just saying that because one bite from werewolf would end you. I doubt you want everyone knowing that." I teased.

"Darling, you forget who my brother is. All I would need is a bit of his blood and I'd be as good as new." He protested.

"Unless you did something to piss him off and he decided he would just let you wither and die." I reminded him. "What's your track record? You do something that makes him want to dagger you… every other day?" I jibed. He made a face at me and threw a handful of popcorn in my general direction. I dodged it with ease. "And anyway, Selene is a badass. Hating _Underworld_ just proves that you don't have a soul… or good taste in movies."

"I never said I hated it, love. I've never seen it."

"Which is why I'm forcing you to watch it."

"You can't force me to do anything."

"Really? Then I guess you'll be just fine with only your right hand for company tonight?" I quipped. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You wouldn't." He breathed.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I would." I taunted him. He glowered some more and I pressed play. "Shut up and watch the movie."

* * *

"If this movie was accurate, Michael would be Klaus." Kol whispered. I snorted and choked on a mouthful of diet soda. It took all of my self-control not to spit it out all over the place. "And if all vampires looked like Selene, there would be more of them."

"Like you guys are really that bad looking?" I asked, pointedly.

"I didn't say that _I_ was." He smirked.

"You're enjoying the movie – admit it."

"Never."

* * *

"If I had to abide by Viktor's rules, I'd cut him in half, too." Kol said, gleefully.

"You just like killing things… and people."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing!"

"According to who?"

"Everyone," I argued.

"Not everyone," he countered.

"You're impossible."

* * *

I stretched when the end credits rolled down the screen. I looked over at Kol, who was staring at me. "What did you think?" I asked him.

"Selene was hot."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"The fighting was alright."

"Just alright?"

"I may have enjoyed bits of it."

"Oh?"

"Fine, it was good. Are you satisfied?" He caved. I smirked.

"Not yet, but I can think of ways that you can take care of that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	13. Madea's Witness Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN MADEA'S WITNESS PROTECTION OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: Some Bamon with a smidge of Stefonnie for y'all!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

* * *

"Why are we watching Tyler Perry?" Damon whined.

"Quit bitching Damon. You're being such a kill-joy." Stefan told him. Damon made a face at his brother.

"Seriously, it's hilarious. No one hates on Madea." I chimed in.

"Bullshit. I can take her." Damon said, full of bravado.

"I'd like to see you try." I baited him.

"You two are aware that you're talking about a fictional character, right?" Stefan asked.

"Regardless, his ass would still get beat." I pressed.

"Fuck no, it wouldn't." Damon argued, with his signature smirk.

"Whatever, let's watch this." I gave up.

"Awe, brother, you made her mad." Stefan frowned, mocking us. He put a hand over my shoulders and pulled me into his side. I cuddled up next to him and did my best to ignore Damon, even after he decided to use my side as his pillow.

* * *

As soon as Madea thwarted the would-be car thief, all of us, even Damon were doubled-over laughing.

"Did she really just do that?" Stefan asked, between laughs. I nodded.

"That really happened." I assured him.

"I don't want to cross her." Damon admitted.

"Told ya."

* * *

"There's no way Denise Richards can talk ghetto." Stefan declared.

"Brace yourself. She tries to." I warned him. He looked at the TV screen, almost fearfully. Sure enough, the Madea impersonation happens. We winced and laughed.

"Even I know where to draw the line… sometimes." Damon deadpanned. Stefan and I shot him disbelieving looks.

"Really Damon?" I asked him. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey! I said, 'sometimes!' Not all the time!" He defended himself.

* * *

"Bonnie, how many of these movies are there?" Stefan asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't even know. I've only seen three others. There are probably more out there, though." I answered him.

"I'm not sure I can watch another one so soon." Damon admitted.

"We'll pace ourselves." I promised him.

"Eugene Levy is the man." Stefan exclaimed. I quirked an eyebrow. "The man is funny."

"Hey, I'm not arguing." I told him.

"Yeah, have you seen him in _American Pie?_ " Damon asked. I nodded. "That's the movie we have to watch next time."

"Yes. I haven't seen that in ages." Stefan agreed.

"Then it's settled." I clapped my hands together. "So? What did you think?" I asked them, since the movie had ended.

"I enjoyed it." Stefan gave me a knowing smirk. Damon liked it, too. It's just getting him to admit it.

"I liked it, too. But, I'm not in a hurry to watch it again." Damon sighed. I grinned.

"I knew you would!" I told him, leaning back on top of both brothers.

"Since I behaved, do I get a prize?" Damon asked.

"And what are you expecting to claim?" I asked him.

"You," he breathed, as his mouth hovered over mine.

"Only if you're willing to share," Stefan told him.

"That's fine with me, little brother. Someone has to show you how to please a woman." Damon quipped.

"You think you can?" Stefan challenged him.

"I know I can. You know that Judgy likes it better when both of us are pleasing her, anyway." Damon said, quietly.

"Oh, I do?" I spoke up.

"Don't deny it." Stefan told me. I smirked.

"Fine. I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews would be lovely.


	14. Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN BILL & TED'S EXCELLENT ADVENTURE.

**A/N: More Kennett action!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

* * *

"Bonnie, are we seriously watching this movie?" Kol asked, as he held up the DVD case for _Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure_. I nodded.

"Don't diss the '80's, Kol. Just because you were daggered through them, doesn't mean that the movies aren't awesome." I teased him. He smirked.

"I can think of much better things that we could be doing, besides watching this _**'80's movie**_ , with you." Kol winked. "I doubt I'd even be able to concentrate with your delicious body sitting next to me." He smirked.

"Your sweet-talking won't get you anywhere." I warned him.

"Until after the movie?" He guessed. I smirked, but didn't answer him.

"Shh, it's starting!" I hushed him. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. His hands grazed my sides and started moving south, until I tucked his hand into mine. He shot me a look in protest, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

"' ** _Dude_** ,' I think my brain cells are dying." Kol complained. I laughed.

"Aren't they already dead, since you're dead?" I quipped.

"It would be bogus if they were." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Admit it, you like the movie." I pressed. He didn't say anything.

"I don't think that I've ever been grateful to Nik before, for daggering me. It would have been a catastrophe if I hadn't been asleep during that decade, just look at their clothes."

"They're not _**that**_ bad."

"Bonnie," Kol drawled.

"Not another word. They are ' _ **most excellent**_.'" I argued. He laughed.

"Would you like to know what _**I**_ think is ' _ **most excellent**_?'" He asked. I looked at him, expectantly. "You are." He breathed.

"Or you're just horny," I teased. He smirked and kissed me. I molded myself to his body and gripped him, tighter. "We're going to miss the end." I murmured against his lips. He shrugged.

"I like this better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review? :)


	15. NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN NCIS: NAVAL CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: Some Bonlijah/Stefonnie goodness for everyone.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

* * *

"Are you sure that I haven't seen this before, Bonnie?" Stefan asked me for the second time. I shook my head. We were half-way through an episode of _NCIS_ and he was convinced that he had seen it before.

"Did you know who Gibbs was when we started watching this?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, he didn't look familiar." He admitted.

"Then, you haven't seen it before. Anyone who has seen it knows how epic Gibbs is. Trust me – you wouldn't want to be on his bad side. He would end you." I explained.

"He couldn't kill me." Elijah mused. I chuckled.

"I wouldn't bet against him. Between Gibbs and Abby, they could totally take over the world." I argued. They both laughed at me. "Just wait… this is only the beginning of the marathon. I give you guys not even two hours until you're convinced."

* * *

"There's no way that he just knows." Stefan said, in disbelief. I nodded as Gibbs and his team saved a soldier.

"He always knows." I corrected him.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, Bonnie. I would much rather have Jethro on my side, instead of against it." Elijah admitted. I fist-pumped.

"I knew it! I told you!" I cheered, shoving it in their faces.

"Damon reminds me of DiNozzo." Stefan voiced. I laughed.

"Personality reasons?" I guessed. He nodded.

"I wouldn't be opposed to having Gibbs smack him upside the head, either." He joked.

"I see why Abby is your favorite character." Elijah told me, softly. I looked over at him, surprised. I hadn't actually told them that she was.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're both quirky and adorable." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, thank you." I leaned into him. "Let's not forget that I was right and you two weren't." I reminded them.

"You're never going to let us forget it; are you?" Stefan groaned.

"Nope, never."

"What would you like as your reward?" Elijah asked me. I smiled.

"Oh, _**you know**_."


	16. Mortal Kombat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: Some Klonnie/Bamon action for everyone!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

* * *

"What are we watching this time, Judgy?" Damon asked, as he plopped down onto my lap, gracefully. I pointed to the movie case on my bedside table. He looked over and nodded. "I've played the game, but never seen the movie." He mused.

"You're missing out." I told him, shaking my head. He chuckled.

"I can't say that I've seen it, either, love." Klaus said, walking into my bedroom. He shut the door behind himself.

"It's classic." I assured them both. They didn't look convinced. Klaus sat down on my bed and started to lean back, when I held out a hand to stop them. "No shoes on my bed, Original, or not." I warned him. He smirked, but kicked off his shoes, before reclining back to the side of us.

"Come here, sweetheart." Klaus whispered. I scooted over and leaned my head on his chest and Damon repositioned himself, so he was sprawled over both of us.

"It's starting!" I announced. Klaus' chest vibrated with laughter.

"How serious are you about this movie, Judgy?" Damon asked me. I shrugged.

"Very, Johnny Cage is a babe." I admitted. They both laughed at that.

"That's why we're watching this movie?" Damon questioned. I shook my head.

"No, it's just a bonus. You're a guy. You have a dick. Aren't you supposed to live for martial arts movies? Don't diss the movie. Just wait until I make you both watch _Teen Wolf_." I threatened them.

"I've already seen that movie, sweetheart." Klaus spoke up.

"Not the movie, the show that MTV airs." I corrected him. My attention flew back to the TV. The fighting just started.

"Seriously, Bonnie?" Damon whined. I covered his mouth with my hand and Klaus was beside himself. Damon pushed his tongue through the spaces in between my fingers. I made my hand heat up and his face started to smoke. He started to growl and bit down on my hand. I moved it off of his face, only to have him glare at me.

"Be quiet!" I hissed.

"Just for that, you're getting a spanking later." Damon promised.

"As long as it's after the movie."

"Who do I get to spank?" Klaus asked. I glowered at them both.

"Is it too much to ask to watch a fucking movie without you two interrupting?"

"Yes, yes, it is. I'm surprised it's taken you this long to realize that, Judgy. You were supposed to be smart." Damon said, with mock disappointment.

"You can spank yourself, Klaus." I told him.

"Or Damon and I could take turns spanking you." He suggested.

"I don't think so."

"Why not, love?" He asked me.

"Because you two are the only ones who win in that situation," I pointed out.

"I don't see the problem with it." Damon argued.

"No," I protested.

"We could always take care of you afterwards." Klaus purred. I tried to ignore the way his voice was affecting my body and concentrate on the movie, but they were both touching me and I knew it was a lost cause.

"I hate you both." I sighed.

"You couldn't, even if you tried." Damon smirked.


	17. The Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN THE MASK OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: Klonnie/Kennett action! :)**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

* * *

"So, this is what it much feel like to be a Salvatore." Kol complained. I laughed and looked to the sides of me. I was sandwiched in between Klaus and Kol.

"Because you've been sharing me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'm not complaining, sweetheart." Klaus told me.

"I didn't say you were, brother." Kol teased.

"Are you saying that you don't want to share?" I asked Kol. He looked at me, thoughtfully, before shaking his head. "Good, keep it that way." I said, sticking out my tongue.

"We're watching _The Mask_?" Klaus asked. I nodded.

"Who's the actor that plays him, again?" Kol questioned.

"Jim Carrey – he's a comedic genius." I assured him.

"I've seen him in something before, but I can't quite put my finger on it." Klaus mused. Hm. I shrugged.

"We'll see just how much of a genius he is." Kol said, defiantly.

"Someone's in a mood, today." I sighed. "Shut your face. It's starting."

* * *

"No wonder everyone is treating Stanley like shit. He lets everyone walk all over him." Klaus chuckled, as Jim Carrey was sweet-talked out of the concert tickets that were supposed to be for his date.

"What a pussy." Kol agreed.

"Just wait," I told them.

* * *

As soon as Stanley found the mask, the guys started paying more attention. I knew why. They're both mischievous.

"Killing people with giant skewers, that's a new one. I'll have to try it." Klaus said, quietly. I looked over at him in horror.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked him. He just smirked.

"You'll never know." He replied, smoothly.

"He's not kidding, Bonnie." Kol told me, with a smirk of his own.

"This was my mistake. I should have known that you two would get ideas from watching this. Who talks about actually making a shish-kabob out of people?" I asked, dumbfounded. I rubbed my temple and realized my mishap. "No, wait, don't answer that. I don't even want to know."

"I don't know. I can think of a few people who deserve it. What about you, brother?" Klaus asked Kol. Kol nodded.

"Some people could definitely benefit from a skewer in the ass."

* * *

"You only like the mask, because it belonged to Loki." I sighed, as soon as the movie was over. I knew that they probably wouldn't admit it, both I could tell that they both enjoyed it. "It's okay. You can say it. I have great taste in movies." I bragged. Kol laughed.

"The trickster god does know a thing or two." Kol agreed.

"There is nothing wrong with what he was known for." Klaus spoke up. I shook my head.

"You two are hopeless. Next time, we're watching _The Avengers_." I told them both.

"What shall we do in the meantime?" Klaus asked, creeping closer to me.

"My vote is for Bonnie. We should do her."

"Good idea, Kol."

"Thanks, Nik."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"No." Klaus told me.

"Fine with me," I gave in.


	18. The Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N: Bonnie and well... everyone!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

* * *

"Is it really necessary that we all watch this?" Damon complained. I hit his arm.

"Yes! Now, stop whining!" I scolded him. He huffed and threw a handful of popcorn in my direction.

"Yes, stop bitching Damon." Kol sang.

"You are acting like children." Elijah told them both.

"Careful big brother, your age is showing." Klaus warned Elijah.

"You're lucky we love you, Bonnie." Stefan spoke up. I sighed. What have I gotten myself into?

"You will like it. I promise." I told them all. They all shot me doubtful looks in unison. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, is it even possible for someone not to like something that Joss Whedon worked on? Or Marvel anything? Yeah, no. No, it's really not.

"What if we don't?" Kol asked me.

"You will." I promised.

"What…" He started. I shot him an irritated look to shut him up.

"You will, or I'll spell you all to hold hands with each other." I threatened everyone. That shut them up.

* * *

"This is Loki." Klaus mused. I nodded.

"I like him." Damon announced.

"He does have certain likeable characteristics." Kol agreed.

"I'm partial to Captain America." Elijah said.

"Iron Man is the shit. I could totally be Tony Stark." Damon decided. Stefan snorted. "You can be Black Widow, little bro."

"I think Bonnie would look better in the bodysuit." Stefan argued. I tried to tune them out and focus on the movie.

"If I had the Hulk, I would have him shut you guys up." I glowered. They just laughed.

* * *

"Wow, Stefan, I think Dr. Banner broods more than you do. I didn't think it was possible." Damon teased Stefan.

"If I was from Asgard, I wouldn't give a fuck about Earth. Who cares if it gets destroyed? I want to be king." Klaus declared. I laughed. Of course, that would be his main concern.

"Elijah could be Agent Coulson. I think Stefan should be Captain America." Kol voiced. "No, Stefan should be Hawkeye, especially since he goes all Ripper. It's so fitting."

* * *

"Thor is so freaking hot." I sighed, completely transfixed by his sexy self on the screen. "Loki is nothing to shake your head at, either. They're a good looking pair of brothers." I breathed. Just like that, all the guys had their eyes on me. I didn't meet their gazes, until Damon cleared his throat. I looked over at him.

"So, I you have a brother kink? We should have seen this before now." Klaus was the first to break the silence.

"I don't have a…" I started to say. "Okay, maybe I do." I sighed.

"Well, tonight just got interesting." Kol smirked.

"The movie is still on and I'm not letting you guys weasel out of watching another movie – damn it!"

* * *

"'We have a hulk.'" I said with the movie.

"How would a hulk beat an army?" Kol argued.

"Are you blind? We just watched it happen." Damon countered.

"He had help." Kol argued.

"Don't hate on the Hulk." I sided with Damon. Damon shot Kol a shit-eating smirk.

* * *

"What is a 'swarma?'?" Elijah asked as the movie ended. I shrugged.

"I haven't got a clue." Klaus admitted.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to go try it." Stefan voiced. I giggled.

"We should go do it." Damon agreed.

"Or we could see just how far Bonnie's brother kink goes?" Kol suggested.

"I think you're onto something, little brother." Klaus smirked.


	19. Lord of the Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> Bonlijah as promised!

Chapter Nineteen:

* * *

Explaining the concept of _Lord of the Rings_ to Elijah really wasn't difficult. Apparently, he's actually read the books. I haven't, but he made me promise to read them later, since I'm making him _**finally**_ watch the movie with me.

* * *

"If you had to be one of the characters, who would you be?" I asked Elijah, as my eyes stayed glued to screen. I nibbled on a chocolate cookie, absentmindedly.

"I'm not sure." He mused.

"You have to pick." I told him. He chuckled and I could feel his eyes watching me.

"Who would you be?" He asked me, instead of answering my question.

"Female-wise, I would be Arwen. Guy wise, I would be Legolas. He's a BAMF."

"BAMF?" Elijah echoed.

"It means, 'badass motherfucker,'" I explained. I glanced over at him and he nodded, slowly. "And Legolas is a babe." I added. A smile played on his lips after I said that.

"I think I would like to be Gandalf or Aragorn."

"Interesting."

* * *

"If I saw an orc, I would run the other way. Just sayin'." I whispered.

"You wouldn't stay and fight?" Elijah asked me. I shook my head, forcefully.

" _ **Hell no**_. Have you seen those things? They're _**vicious**_ and I'm _ **tiny**_. Even I know when to pick my fights."

"I would fight, especially if it meant protecting you and my family." He admitted, softly. I swear… my heart melted. I moved closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and we went back to watching the movie.

* * *

"I would have liked to have had a friend like Samwise." Elijah mused.

"Why Sam?"

"Sam didn't have to accompany Frodo to destroy the ring. In the other books, he's the only one that stays at his side throughout his entire trek to Mordor. Friends like that are extremely hard to come by."

"Who knew you had such a soft side?" I teased Elijah, playfully. He shot me an amused look. I giggled. "I'm kidding, but I agree about Sam. He'd make an awesome friend. His loyalty is unwavering."

"Like yours," Elijah added. I smiled up at him.

"I'm not the only one." I reminded him.

* * *

I mopped my face as we watched Boromir float down the water. This part gets me every time. Elijah held me tighter and used a tissue to wipe away my tears.

"He was a good man." I breathed.

"He was." Elijah agreed. "He did a good thing. He had an honorable death."

"I couldn't do it."

"Do what?"

"Survive in times like that… I wasn't meant for war. Times are hard enough as it is." I explained. He nodded.

"You would have thrived. You're a survivor, Bonnie."

"Not like you," I argued.

"Exactly like me," he replied, before placing his lips on mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I pressed myself against him. We stayed like that until the credits started rolling. I pulled away, gasping for air.

"You're good at that." I told him.

"Denying you oxygen?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement. I shook my head.

"Kissing."


	20. Game of Thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES OR THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> Bamon goodness!

Chapter Twenty:

* * *

"Wait, so Jamie Lannister is actually fucking his sister?" Damon asked me in disbelief. I just nodded. "What are you making me watch?" He complained. I smacked his arm.

"Shut up. You're loving it. Don't lie." I argued. He smirked, but still looking disturbed. I can't say that I really blame him.

"I mean, she's hot, but damn! People call me evil, but at least I don't push kids out of windows, hoping they'll die, because I can't keep it in my pants." He mused. I chuckled.

* * *

"He's one of my favorite characters." I told Damon, pointing to Tyrion.

"The short guy?" Damon asked. I nodded.

"Tyrion, he's the brother of the blonde incestuous siblings." I explained.

"Does he fuck them, too?" Damon asked me, confused. I sprayed a mouthful of water all over the floor in front of me. I hiccupped and choked and I tried not to laugh.

"No," I choked. Damon laughed at me, but nodded.

* * *

"Wait, so the little bitch boy isn't even the king's son?" Damon asked, when we were almost through the first season. I nodded. "He's the bastard of the brother and sister that like to do each other?" He questioned.

"Yup," I confirmed.

"That's fucked up." He voiced.

"I know."

"Damn."

* * *

"He dies in everything!" Damon cried in outrage as Ned Stark's head fell from his body. I rubbed his shoulder, as he made obscene gestures at the TV. "First _**Lord of the Rings**_ , now this…"

"I didn't want him to die, either." I told him, sympathetically.

"Does bitch boy ever die?!" He demanded. I shrugged.

"Joffrey was still alive at the end of the third season and I haven't seen the fourth season, yet." I answered him the best that I could. He didn't seem satisfied by my response.

"Do you think they'd notice if I killed him?" He asked me, quietly.

"Maybe," I drawled.

"Do you think they'd care?" He asked. I shook my head.

"They would probably make you king." I told him. He smirked at that.

* * *

I turned off the TV after the last episode of the first season. Someone can only spend so many hours in front of the TV, not moving. My ass is asleep and I need to stretch my legs.

"This show makes me hate myself." Damon sighed. I smirked.

"The best shows do."

"I'm going to need therapy."

" _ **You're**_ going to need therapy?" I repeated. "I can't see you sitting through therapy."

"At least the dragon girl is still alive."

"Daenerys," I supplied her name. He nodded.

"Can we watch season two tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Sure," I assured him. He looked at me and pulled me to his body.

"Good, but tonight you owe me for getting me addicted to that twisted series. I can think of a few ways that you can make it up to me."


	21. John Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN JOHN Q OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> Some Stefonnie!

Chapter Twenty-One:

* * *

"You know, I don't think I've seen this one before, Bon." Stefan mused as we watched Denzel's son collapse on the baseball field. I gripped his hand in mine, tightly. No matter how many times I've seen this movie, it still gets me.

"Yeah?" I muttered, as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"It's surprising, because I've seen most of his movies. The man can act." Stefan added, as he pulled me into his side and hugged me to him. I nodded.

"That he can… that he can." I agreed.

* * *

My heart shattered when they found out Mikey was dying. The Grinch made having a heart that was too big look so easy. Clearly, that's just not the case.

"You're going to cry by the time this is over – aren't you?" Stefan asked me, softly. I sniffed and wiped at my face with my sleeve.

"Don't judge me." I told him, quietly. His chest shook his laughter.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He assured me. I nestled myself closer to his side and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Good."

* * *

As soon as John and his wife started to get turned away by all of the financial aid people, I was a goner. They look so hopeless, so defeated.

* * *

"I hate people." I whispered, as Denise told John that they were releasing Mikey.

"Are they seriously going to let his son die?!" Stefan asked, outraged. I nodded.

"People fucking suck."

"And they say vampires are evil…" Stefan shook his head. "No one should have to go through that."

* * *

"If my kid was dying, I would do the same thing. There's no way that I would take no as an answer." Stefan told me, as he stared at the TV. I nodded.

"I wouldn't, either."

* * *

"Hot damn!" I exclaimed as the woman-beater tried to overpower John. When his girlfriend walked over to the gun and left it on the floor and used the pepper-spray to spray her abusive boyfriend, instead of helping him, I laughed. She started kicking the shit out of him.

"Remind me not to piss her off." Stefan chuckled. "He deserves worse for hitting a woman."

"He really does. What an asshole."

* * *

I ran my thumb over Stefan's hand, absentmindedly and listened to John talk to the press. "When people are sick, they deserve a little help." He told them, waving the gun at the man that shot at him, but missed the kill shot.

"Not that I don't like this movie, but next time we need to watch something happier." Stefan mused. I nodded.

"Deal."

* * *

"I forgot that he tried to shoot himself, so his son would have a heart." I whispered, thankful that they found a donor for his son. Stefan squeezed my hand, lightly.

"It worked." Stefan smiled. I nodded.

"Thank God."

* * *

"At least he wasn't charged with everything." Stefan breathed. I nodded and turned off the movie. I wasn't in the mood to watch the credits roll.

"Good movie… just pulls at your heart strings," I sighed. Stefan leaned down to kiss me.

"Maybe you should think about something else." Stefan suggested.

"Like what?"

"Like me," he smiled, before bringing his mouth back on mine. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled against his lips. "All night."

"I can do that."

"Good."


	22. Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> Some Klaus/Bonnie/Kol goodness.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

* * *

"I still don't understand why you're here, little brother." Klaus sighed. Kol smirked at him and looked to me for an explanation.

"Damon couldn't behave himself when we watched _Mortal Kombat_ and you've seen the movie that this show is based off of. Should I have asked Tyler to watch it with me instead?" I asked Klaus. Jealousy flashed in his eyes, but only for a second.

"You wouldn't dare." He breathed. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Is that a challenge?" I teased him. He huffed and stared at me for a minute.

"Sweetheart, if you watch this with Tyler, I will feel no remorse while I rip out his heart. You wouldn't want that. Now, would you?" Klaus asked me, smirking. I glared at him.

"Don't threaten me or I'll just watch this with Kol." I warned him. A smirk played on his lips, but he didn't say anything else.

"I'm perfectly fine watching this with you, darling." Kol purred in my ear. I rolled my eyes. If they weren't so similar, I think they'd get along better.

* * *

"What idiotic teenagers would go through the woods looking for a dead body? Have they no common sense?" Klaus asked, confused as to why Stiles and Scott were roaming the woods looking for human remains. I shrugged.

"Curiosity, it's been around as long as you have. You should know what it means." I quipped. Kol laughed. Klaus glared in his direction, warning him not to encourage me.

"Your mind must be going with your old age, brother. It's alright. If you go mad, I'll be sure to our favorite witch company. She'll never have to worry about a cold bed." Kol promised him.

* * *

"She's pretty, but would he still think so if he killed her?" Kol mused, as Scott and Allison danced at the party, before the full moon started to take effect on Scott.

"Death doesn't compliment everyone." Klaus agreed. Really, this is what they're choosing to talk about?

"He's thinking with his dick. All guys do. It's not like the two of you are exceptions." I pointed out. They both laughed.

"That's not true, love." Klaus argued.

"How isn't it?" I asked.

"Darling, if that was true, you'd be naked and we'd be having our naughty way with you." Kol explained. I chose to ignore the heat rushing to my face.

* * *

"Is Derek the one who bit Scott?" Kol asked me. I shrugged.

"You don't find out this episode." I responded.

"Then why can't _**you**_ tell me?" He pressed. I looked over at him and smirked.

"What fun would that be? You'll just have to watch the rest of the season with me."

"If you were naked, we'd watch anything you wanted, sweetheart." Klaus swore. I rolled my eyes.

"You _**already**_ watch anything I want." I reminded him.

"I've never watched _The Notebook_." Klaus protested.

"That's because I don't like _The Notebook_. You're confusing me with Caroline." I corrected him.

"Then the only thing that we're missing is you naked." Kol reasoned. Klaus nodded. I sighed.

"At least we made it through the episode this time."


	23. Interview with a Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> I DO NOT OWN INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE: THE VAMPIRE CHRONICLES OR THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> Stefan/Bonnie/Klaus action!

Chapter Twenty-Three:

* * *

"You know, I've seen this before." Stefan complained. I sighed and shot him a sideways glare.

"You'll survive watching it again." I told him. He didn't say anything else.

"I won't." Klaus vowed. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you even seen it?" I asked him, pointedly. He shook his head. "Then shut up."

"Such rude words from such a pretty mouth." Klaus teased me. I held a finger in front of my mouth and shushed him. He laughed, but obliged.

* * *

I was transfixed as Lestat took Louis under his wing, until I noticed Stefan fiddling with his phone next to me. I elbowed him in the arm. He smirked, but kept the phone out.

"I will fry your phone." I threatened him. He tried to stare me down and failed. He conceded and pocketed his phone.

* * *

"Why did you want us to watch this with you?" Klaus asked me, softly. I looked at him, like it was the most obvious question in the world.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, sweetheart."

"You're Lestat and Stefan is Louie." I explained. Stefan doubled over laughing. Klaus' eyes twinkled with amusement, but he didn't say anything.

"Am I Lestat or is Katherine?" He challenged me. I opened my mouth and closed it. He does have a point.

"And I suppose you want to be Armand?" I asked. He just shrugged and turned his attention back to the movie.

"Who would Claudia be?" Stefan asked, still very amused by our conversation and the movie.

"Damon." Klaus told him. Stefan's body shook with laughter and it was impossible not to join him.

"Do you think he would dress up as little Kirsten Dunst for Halloween?" I gasped, still giggling. Klaus threw his head back and snickered like a mad man.

"I could always compel him, love." Klaus offered. Stefan wiped tears from his eyes.

"Please do," Stefan requested. Klaus nodded.

"Consider it done, mate." Klaus promised.

"Remind me to be far away when the compulsion wears off." I told them both.

"I'll make sure he knows that it was your idea, sweetheart." Klaus told me. I gaped at him.

"You're evil."


	24. The Vampire Diaries Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> A/N: Bonnie with Damon and Stefan (because how could I not?)! This is dedicated to jordann and Vie.

Chapter Twenty-Four:

* * *

"Wait, so what are you forcing us to watch, Judgy?" Damon asked me. I nodded towards the direction of the TV, so he could read the title. Instead, he kept his attention completely focused on me. I sighed.

"It's called _The Vampire Diaries._ It's actually pretty good. You'll like it. Don't worry." I assured him. "The resemblance that the two of you have to two of the main characters is uncanny. They could be your twins." I warned them. Damon looked unconvinced, but Stefan looked interested.

* * *

"Is that Connie girl actually a witch? She's hot." Damon announced. I laughed and nodded.

"You know, she looks a lot like you, Bonnie." Stefan mused. I shrugged.

"She's prettier than I am."

"Bullshit," Damon disagreed.

"So, is Steven going to get with Helena?" Stefan asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, Helena has this love triangle going with Steven and his older brother Damien for most of the series." I told him. Stefan frowned.

"We haven't seen Damien yet, though, have we?" Damon asked. I shook my head.

"You'll see him when they go to the party." I answered.

"Under-aged drinking… Glad to see some things never change." Damon breathed.

"I doubt that will ever change, brother." Stefan told him.

* * *

"Damien looks like a BAMF. I like him a lot more than Steven." Damon said, still transfixed with the show. "That Barbie looks just like Caroline. Please tell me that they don't get together. What about that Connie girl?"

"The blonde is Carolyn. She's with Damien for a little while. Connie doesn't get with either of the hot vampire brothers in show." I told them.

"That's so stupid." Damon announced.

"Helena looks kind of like Katherine and Elena." Stefan mused. "They really date her?" He asked me. I nodded.

"It's like someone stole our life story and made a TV show out of it." Damon complained.

"It's not that much like your life." I argued. Damon gave me a skeptical look. "Yeah, both of you dated Elena for a while, but you broke up and we got together. That doesn't happen in show. Connie is stuck with Jerome, Helena's little brother."

"Who the fuck comes up with these names? 'Helena and Jerome,' seriously?" Damon complained. Stefan and I laughed at him.

"So, Bonnie, you thought I had a hot back?" Stefan asked me, to see how much of the show accurately related to our lives. I blushed and nodded, silently. He grinned and tightened his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"So, does anyone else have characters that look like them in this show?" Damon asked me. I pulled away from Stefan and ended our impromptu make-out session.

"Yeah, actually, everyone does. It's so weird." I told him.

"Where's my love, Witchy?" Damon added. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. He pulled away. "I like our lives better than this show, but it's not half-bad. You're so much hotter than that Helena chick."

"You'll say anything to get laid."

"True, but it doesn't mean that I don't mean it."

"He's right." Stefan agreed.

"I think we should take this to our bedroom." Damon suggested. "What do you think, brother?"

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm planning on doing at least 2 or 3 parts for this, but they will probably be scattered throughout the series. That way the Mikaelson bros can be included. :) Review? Yes? Please? ;)  
> -Anneryn


End file.
